The Return of the King Ali and Nina's Way
by Riderettes of Rohan
Summary: It's just like the return of the king with some twists, humor, romance and lot's of action. If you love Lord of the Rings, than you have to read this story.
1. The Attic

The Return of the King Ali and Nina's Way  
  
A.N.: Hey it's Ali again. Guess whose back, back, again, Ali's back tell a friend!!!! But this time Tory's not my partner (cry, cry, tear, tear, get over it!!!) I've got Nina as my trusty side kick. Lol, she's not my side kick, well sorta, she's my partner. And we're going to change The Return of the King, in ways many before us haven't seen (well duh, before us, that means their dead so they would be able to see it). So you either like it or love it. Sit back relax, and happy reading!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Attic  
  
"I mean could life get any worse?" I said to Nina who was sitting right next to me. "It's the hottest day of the year, and we're sitting inside doing   
  
nothing."   
  
"Yeah, we could watch a movie." Nina suggested   
  
"We could, but which one I mean I think we have too many movies to choose from." I said back to her, pointing at all the movies in our book shelf (instead of books there's movies). "Hey, would could go and search in our attic. Do you know how much old stuff there could be up there? And once I think I saw this really weird closet, but my mom saw me, and told me to get out of there right away. So, since she just left, let's go check it out."   
  
"Alright, I don't see why we shouldn't; I mean your mom did leave." Nina said, looking at the door leading to the attic.   
  
"Let's stop talking, and start walking." I said, as I got off the floor, and placed my hand on the cool door knob. It creaked open, and we climbed the stairs leaving the door open behind us just in case my mom came home (so we could hear her). The floor was covered with dust, books, chests, and old magazines.   
  
Nina bent down and flipped over a magazine. "Look Ali! This is a YM magazine from like 1877. I can't believe your mom kept it." She said looking marveled.   
  
"I don't see why she wouldn't if there are some really hot guys in it. Come on; let's check out the closet, before my mom gets back. Then we'll like never be aloud up here again." I said, walking over to where the closet was. "What? It won't open. But before I sworn it opened. Maybe we need a key because there a key hole. But where can we find it?" I said, as I started searching in-between items, and nooks and crannies.   
  
"Ali?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Is it like a big old rusty key?" Nina asked looking over at me.   
  
"Yeah, I think so, why?" I said, now looking back at her from across the attic. "I think I found it." She said getting up, and placing a key she found in- between the magazines in the key hole. "Hey, it works, get over here slow poke.   
  
"Alright, alright, no need to call me names." I said as I got up and stood next to her. "You can do the honors and open the door." I said looking at the key hole. She turned the key, and slowly pushed the door open. It was as black as a night without stars.   
  
"You can go in first." Nina said, looking into the blackness worried.   
  
"Alright." I said, and I took a step closer to the closet. "See ya." I said as I stepped into the dark. What came next was totally unexpected. I could hear voices all around me, and I started to fall. The voices got loud, the more a fell until I hit ground. Well, it really wasn't ground; to me it felt like tile. I opened my eyes, and I was standing in a room. I looked around, and saw Nina on the ground just behind me. She opened her eyes to, and looked around.   
  
"Ali, where are we?" She said getting off the ground.   
  
"Um... I don't know; let's go though that door, maybe we'll find out." I said as I pushed open the door and I heard voices.   
  
"Gandalf, why have you brought this half link to me? I have no need for him. What can he do for me?" "It's not what can he do for you, it's only to keep him safe. Believe me Denethor, he will be needed in the end." A voice that sounded like Gandalf said.   
  
"Nina, we're in The Return of the King. Maybe that's what the closet was, like something that transported us here. I mean why else wouldn't my mom want me going in it? It seems logical right?" I whispered to Nina.   
  
"Yeah, but when can we get seen by people?" Nina asked, looking around the hall we were in.   
  
"Pippin, go outside while Denethor and I talk this over." Gandalf told Pippin. Pippin, looked sad not to be able to talk to them, but he walked out side as he was told.   
  
"Now's our chance, let's follow Pippin." I said, as I walked behind the pillars, so no one would see us. Nina followed at a quite pace. We opened the door expecting the sun to blind our eyes, yet as we stepped outside, it was clear that it was brighter inside than out. "Pippin?" I said, as I saw Pippin sitting on a bench in what was so called a garden. But it just so happened that there where no plants in it. If Legolas was to see it, I think he would freak, from what I've read in the books.   
  
"Yeah? Who are you, and where did you come from?" Pippin asked looking weirdly at Nina and I.   
  
"Um. I'm Ali and this is Nina. We're from Earth, and how we got here, um. a closet. Right, I think that sums everything up." I said.   
  
"Oh, well as you know I'm Pippin. Sit down; let's get to know each other." Pippin said pointing to a bench across from the one he was sitting at. So both Nina and I sat down, and we started to talk. 


	2. With Pippin and Daydreaming

A.N. Yo yo yo! I ain't anybody's sidekick. Let's get down to B-U-S-I-N-E-S-S!! Please review (WOW, I'm starting to sound like SOME PEOPLE I KNOW... *cough*Tory*Sarina*cough* XOXOXO Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 2: With Pippin and Daydreaming  
  
"So... how exactly do you know who I am?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Oh, well...." I started, and then Ali nudged me. I turned to her and whispered, "What?"  
  
Ali cleared her throat and said to Pippin, "We just do, don't ask. Let's just say we're from the future... and in the future there is a book made about you and the whole Fellowship."  
  
Pippin looked confused, but said, "Okay, so you know about everything? Why I'm here and what's happening to Frodo, Sam, and..." he sighed wistfully, "Merry?"  
  
"Yes, we do, but according to Rule 678 in the Mary-Sue handbook, we're not allowed to tell you what is happening or what WILL happen," I replied.  
  
Pippin started to say something, but just then, the door we had come through to get to the garden opened and Gandalf stepped through. He looked at us and blinked.   
  
"If my eyes do not deceive me, I see two ladies... wearing pants! My my, the things some ladies these days do..." Gandalf said.  
  
"Oh, shut up, you great oaf of a wizard," Ali said.  
  
"Calm down, Ali, remember, this is Middle Earth and its centuries ago, before the dinosaurs! Women didn't wear pants then," I said.  
  
"Oh, spare the Social Studies lesson," Ali said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Gandalf blinked again and proclaimed, "A language I have yet to learn! You must teach me, young ladies."  
  
I sighed. "Umm...so could we get back to the story here?"  
  
Gandalf blinked AGAIN. Then he seemed to refocus. "My mind seems to wander these days. I think old age is getting the better of me. Well, I do believe I came to fetch you, Pippin. The Steward of Gondor wishes to see you."  
  
Pippin looked nervous. "Can they come with me?" he asked, indicating me and Ali.  
  
Gandalf looked into each of our eyes. As he stared into mine, I had the strangest feeling that he was reading my mind, searching my memories. Uh-oh, that meant he would know about the time in kindergarten when I slapped a boy, and all of those crushes I'd had! Horrified, I looked away, but he smiled. "Neither are spies, strange though their thoughts are, it's as if they understand what will happen..." Gandalf murmured. "They may go in with you."  
  
Ali and I looked at each other, and I could see that she was as relieved as I was that we had passed the test. Gandalf opened the door again, and beckoned to us. Pippin, Ali, and I walked in and through the hall we had gone through to get to the garden. We walked up many flights of stairs and we marveled at the pictures on the walls of the Last Alliance (the war when Sauron was defeated a long time ago). There was one picture of a tall blonde elf looking intense who looked strangely enough like... well, let's just say Ali was drooling over the picture and I had to drag her away from it.  
  
We finally reached a set of doors that was heavily guarded by...well, guards. They nodded at Gandalf and opened the doors. We stepped inside, and Ali and I gaped. It was a huge room with large windows that had a beautiful view of the mountains outside. There was a wide aisle down the middle which led up to an altar, where Denethor was sitting on a chair that looked fit for a king. Anyone who didn't know that Aragorn was supposed to be the king would've thought that Denethor was.  
  
Gandalf led us up the aisle, and said to Denethor, "Here is the halfling you wish to speak to."  
  
Denethor looked at us. "Who are the other two?" he asked.  
  
"Friends of the halfling. Do not worry, they are not spies," Gandalf responded.  
  
Denethor nodded. "I will trust them for now." Then he beckoned at Pippin to come closer. "You knew Boromir?" he asked.  
  
Pippin bowed and looked up. "Yes, I knew Boromir. He was one of my company."  
  
At this point, I will not go into detail about the whole story. Basically, Pippin surrendered his service to Denethor and was approved. Denethor asked many questions about Boromir, which Pippin answered patiently. But there was someone who wasn't very patient, and she was standing right next to me.  
  
Ali started to squirm about ten minutes into the conversation. I stared at her and whispered fiercely, "Stop squirming, Ali!"  
  
She glared at me. "I can't help it, I mean, I'm a Leo. Leo's are NOT known for their patience." she said.   
  
I searched my mind for something that would keep her occupied. "Why don't you think about what'll happen when we get to meet good ol' Leggy (aka Legolas)?" I suggested.  
  
She smiled and after that, was quiet. I don't even want to know where her mind went after that. Somewhere very private I'm guessing... maybe including a bed? Alright, let's not go to that Rated R stuff....  
  
The meeting was finally over and we finally left the room, Ali still looking starry eyed. I waved my hand in front of her face and snapped my fingers. She didn't even blink. She was like a robot, she just followed us everywhere but her mind...I had no idea where that was.  
  
Pippin looked more dignified now, not the same as he had been when he'd gone into the room. Strange how meeting one person can change your life forever...  
  
We were just about to go hang out with Pippin and talk to him about what our home town was about, when Gandalf pulled us aside to talk to us. "I know that this is sudden, but what I am about to tell you now is very important. What I saw in your eyes is very interesting, for me it tells the future, yet for you it tells just a little tale told long ago. I fear that with the fall of middle earth, if I am to live to see that day, and I hope I won't, that day were middle earth will become just a tale. For me that will bring hard grief, for I have grief for what I saw in your eyes. I might have a plan that will prevent this from happening, but you both play a leading role in it. I need to know from you if you are willing to help me save middle earth, or watch it crumble before our very eyes. I fear for Aragorn, he has been troubled lately, and I feel grief toward some big decision that he may come across. So, since you two know what will happen to middle earth, I'm sending you to be with Aragorn. He needs your help more than Pippin or I. Alright?"  
  
"What about Frodo and Sam, shouldn't one of us go with them?" I asked.  
  
"I guess you're right, which one of you would like to go with Frodo and Sam?" Gandalf said nodding his head at my comment.  
  
"Her," Ali said as fast as she could, and gave me the evil eye just in case I changed by mind about Frodo (which would never happen).  
  
"Yeah, I'll go." I said, looking back at Gandalf who was shocked at the quickness Ali said "her."  
  
"Alright, goodbye and good luck," Gandalf said.  
  
Suddenly, the earth seemed to shake and Ali screamed, seemingly shocked out of her daydreaming. Her screaming grew fainter and fainter until I could her it no more, and I knew I wouldn't be seeing her for a really long time. I coughed as a mist surrounded me and had the strangest feeling of traveling a long distance in a short time. Then I thudded to the floor. 


End file.
